Haken Browning
"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." Haken Browning is a video game character from the Super Robot Wars: Original Generations spin-off series, Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier. History He is a cool, chivalrous, yet slightly perverted, 23-year-old bounty hunter from Lost Herencia, one of a connected group of worlds called the Endless Frontier. He was originally found by John Moses on a crashed spaceship called Mai Tierra being cradled by a Gynoid named Aschen Brodel. Moses took in both the child and the heavily-armed combat bioroid, raising the former as his son. Upon growing up, he takes over Moses's job of managing the ship Zeit Krokodil, serving as its captain and is noted to be similar to his Moses in many ways including their penchant for reckless almost insane plans. His weaponry consists of a customized rifle with an underslung pile bunker and stock-mounted bayonet called the Night Fowl, and a long-barreled handgun called the Longtomb Special. He also uses exploding playing cards in combat as well. In Endless Frontier, he and Aschen are preparing to explore the Mai Tierra, having obtained a license to do so. However, they find princess Kaguya Nanbu of Kagura Amahara inside the ship. After finding out about the bounty to return her safely to her home, they travel back to her world but eventually get caught up in a mystery involving crystals growing in infesting areas around the Endless Frontier worlds, the wandering war machines Phantom, Nacht, and Abend, and a mysterious army of androids. During the course of these adventures, he also encounters Reiji Arisu, Xiaomu, Saya, KOS-MOS and T-elos, who had been drawn into the Endless Frontier. Over the course of the adventure, Haken finds the truth of his origin deep within the bowels of the Mai Tierra: He is W00, the intial form of the W-Series Super-Soldiers of an army called Shadow-Mirror. Rather than a bioroid, Haken is a genetically-engineered human designed to be a superior soldier and pilot. After having determined that it would take too long for such soldiers to grow up, the W-Series project was switched over to bioroids instead. The infant Haken was placed on the Trilobite-class battleship Neverland, which was lost in the jump from the Shadow-Mirror universe. The rear half, containing Haken and the first samples of the W-Numbers ended up in Lost Herencia, where he and Aschen (W07) were found by John Moses. He would also discover that their worlds were the result of a war involving the Shadow-Mirror and a species of creatures known as the Einst. After fighting and destroying the Einst primary consciousness, Haken and his party found that the worlds of the Frontier has been merged into one, and their extra-dimensional comrades had been sent back to their own homes. Project X Zone Haken appears in the second, 10 minutes long trailer alongside other Namco characters with Kaguya Nanbu as his partner. He appears to know Sanger (the former commanding officer of his mother's alternate-dimensional counterpart) as he compliments him as a crew member of the Kurogane and pilot of Dygenguard. His theme is 'Where Infinities Meet,' the remix main theme of Super Robot Wars: Endless Frontier. Gameplay His partner is Kaguya Nanbu, Princess of the Kagura Amahara from the Endless Frontier. They make their official appearance in Prologue 3: The Swords That Smite Evil and are recruited in Chapter 11: Across Infinite Time. Attack List *Texas Hold'em & Nyorai no Hachi *Seven Stud & Hinezumi no Koromo *High-Low Draw & Tsubakuro no Kai *Best Flush & Hourai no Eda *Jackpot & Ryuagito no Tama *Special: Last Showdown & Gekka Bijin *MAP: Gachirin Ghost *Support: Jackpot & Mikado Gaeshi Skill List Gallery Haken Browning 1.jpg Haken Browning 2.jpg|Haken teaming up with Kaguya Super Robot Wars.jpg Category:Namco Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Protagonist Category:Playable